Gone
by Heartfilia92003
Summary: Lucy suffered an accident two years ago and now she lost her memories. Natsu is in a search to look for Lucy but the person he looks for is named Elie West. She claims not to be Lucy Heartfilia, nor does she know who the fuck Lucy Heartfilia is. Lucy's killer is now suffering in bars but will not stop until his plan is fulfilled. What will Natsu do to get Lucy her memories back?
1. Chapter 1

_**Gone**_

 _Prologue_

 ** _TV REPORT:_**

" _It has been two years since the fatal accident of a young blonde who was, indeed, married to Fiore's strongest wizard, Natsu Dragneel. Her name was Lucy Heartfilia and the young blonde's remains are still a mystery. She disappeared from her Hospital Bed the next day of her accident and never returned. She is still reported Dead but we've heard reports from Magnolia's Citizens claiming Lucy Heartfilia has been found, but unfortunately it was a False statement. We have checked with our own eyes to tell whether the blonde was in fact Lucy Heartfilia-Dragneel but she claimed to be Elie West. We have no more evidence to tell whether our Celestial Wizard is living, so now we will be at ease with this case. The case of Lucy Heartfilia-Dragneel is now closed."_ The reporter announced as the young male's eyes started to get watery. He was hoping they would find her, but his wish did not come true, for the young male's wife was now considered dead. He punched the lacrima TV and burned it into a pile of ashes. Natsu was not at ease, he knew that she was out there, his dragon senses never failed him before and nor will it fail now. Natsu was on a look out for Lucy, and he would not stop until he finds his beloved wife. His wife's killer was now rotting in jail, _Heh, what a sucker._ Natsu put his old clothes from when he was an eighteen year old male.

He put on a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf he received from his adoptive father, Igneel. He has also been known to wear a rolled up comforter strapped across his back, though he rarely carries it in battle. He smirked and with his right hand, he punched his left palm with fury, pain, and sorrow. "I'm all fired up…" He said and ran out of his and his wife's old home. He ran to the only place where his wife and him first met, their spot. _I'm coming to find ya, Luce! I promise!_

 **A/N: This is a preview of my next fanfic Gone. I hope you enjoyed! Hehehehe, this won't be published until maybe August 2017. So yeah I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Thank You!**

 **~Lucy Heartfilia92003**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1| Elie Heart_

 **Normal POV (Two Years Ago)**

It all happened fast. Too fast. It was dark, and raining, just like any other unusual day in Fiore, but this day scared everyone in the guild. One minute she was standing by the one she loved, then the next, she was hit by something so massive that it had sent her flying and hit her head on a huge rock, making the skull that belonged to the young blonde, crack and bleed. The young male went to go find his lover as fast as he could, but when he found her, he was too late. The condition the young blonde was in, was too severe. The young male couldn't believe his eyes, water poured from out of his eyes, he screamed from the top of his lungs, "LUCY!". The Fairy Tail Guild rushed her quickly to the infirmary but when the blonde arrived, she was, unfortunately, too late. The young dragon slayer of the name of Wendy, did as much as she could but she couldn't heal her wound. They rushed her quickly to Porlyusica and she tried as much as she could, but when she came out and told them what had occurred, the Fairy Tail Guild fell to a huge depression. They had lost a young wizard… they had lost the only powerful Celestial Wizard… They had lost Lucy Heartfilia.

 **Elie's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm echoing through my ears. _It happened too fast. Who is this Lucy? And why do I keep dreaming of that? That pink haired male seemed very familiar to me._ I climbed out of bed and I walked to the alarm and turned it off. I hear sirens running through my head over and over again like a broken record player. The dream felt like it has happened before… but to who? I walked to my bathroom with great curiosity. Who was that blonde girl… and why did she look like me? I shrug my thoughts off and start my morning routine, only worrying about one thing and one thing only… The Auditions for the Grand Magic Games. I look at my right hand and I still see a pink outline that won't erase. It was a form of a fire emblem, I think. It looked like a fire blob mixed with a fairy's body but I'm not sure. I took a deep breath and just continued.

 **Normal POV**

The curiosity of Lucy Heartfilia's Death or Disappearance is still a mystery for the people in Fiore. Natsu, on the other hand, had quit Fairy Tail after he found out that his old friend was the cause of Lucy's death. He couldn't stand that Fairy Tail had so many people who wanted Lucy dead. All those people who he thought he knew, weren't who they said they were. The killer was behind bars but "IT" was still planning its' revenge. Natsu was currently in a different guild. His own Guild to be exact. _The Dragonoids Guild._ There were a total of seventy-seven guild members, the only people that Natsu trusted were in that guild. There were seven strong guild members in his guild, and those seven were on a huge mission. Finding Lucy and bring her back. Those seven were, Erza **Titania** Scarlet, **Black Steel** Gajeel Redfox, **Ice Devil** Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, Cana Alberona, Laxus **Lightning** Dreyar, and Natsu **Salamander** Dragneel. They were the ones that were in charge. The Dragonoids Guild had their own emblem of course. They had their Fairy Tail emblem erased. They couldn't stand seeing that disgraceful guild, after what occurred.

Natsu and the other six members had accomplished one thing from their mission, they had found a match, but her name was Elie Heart. She had the same structure as Lucy, the same magic, the same everything. But, if they tried to tell her that she's Lucy Heartfilia, she would freak. But the most important piece of evidence they had was, her Fairy Tail emblem. She didn't have the emblem colored, but the emblem had a rose pink outline. Natsu knew he would find her, but the question is… _why doesn't she remember?_

 **Mysterious POV**

 _It's cold and dark._ The cell filled with darkness, hatred, and pain; the ingredients that leads me into feeling more confident in myself. I smirk demonically thinking about my darkest secrets that are crippled inside of my brain. I could feel the sensation of pain and sorrow in my jail cell. I smile as I stare into the caged window that's close to my one-way ticket out of this miserable, shitty place. I look over to my right and see a pile of clear white paper with my lucky pen sitting on the desk, practically, yelling at me to write a new plan.

I walk towards my desk and pull out the chair and sit. I grab my pen, observing the tip of my pen filled with blood red ink. Oh, forgive me, I mean my own blood ink. I grab a metal blade that was stored under my papers and examine the metal tip from my blade. I lift it up to where it's in the middle of my face and bring up my left arm and place it flat on the desk. I smirk and with my right hand I use the blade and cut right through the middle of my left arm. I see the blade rip right through my white pale skin and see the blood gush out of the new cut. I smirk and grab my ink jar. I lift my left arm up, bending my arm and let the blood fall down and drip into the jar, making my new ink for my pen. I smile at the new formed cut that will stay there on my skin.

I grab a towel that was left on the side of my desk and wipe the cut clean right after my blood ink jar is filled. I look behind me, I look to the right and then to the left— No guards. I smirk and use my magic quickly and heal the cut so it could look like a scar. I dispose of the towel as quick as I could and went back to what I was planning. I grab my black feathered pen and dip the black tip into the red ink jar and begin to write.

I write to the one person who won't even know who I am. I write sentences with the blood ink that filled up two pages, front and back. After I signed my name, I grab an envelope and I fill in the address that needs to be shipped to. I smirk after I finished the letter. I stood up from my chair and I begin to walk towards the door of my cell— with the letter in my hand— and I whistle out. A guard appeared and I handed him the letter. The good part about this jail, is when we send letters— actually when I send letters— they never check what I write. The guard takes the letter and leaves.

I smirk and speak huskily, "This is going to be fun." I tell myself.

I walk towards near my bed where there's a happily cracked mirror hanging on the wall. I look at my reflection and a dark evil grin appeared. I lay down on my bed and I look at the ceiling.

"Two years is enough, I will get out eventually and I'll make sure the job is done…. I promise that, sir." I say loudly where the person contacting me through my head chuckled.

"I'm sure it is, I will help you escape." He says in my head, where only I can hear him.

I smirk, "Oh, I can't wait for my escape. That way I will finish my job for you."

The man laughs diabolically, "I hope so."

I chuckle to myself and think, _The Dragon Slayer Mating Season is coming up soon, and if that Pink haired loser doesn't get his mate, his magic will disappear and the most funniest thing is, after he finds out I escaped prison, he won't have time to find his mate. Oh, sir, you and I make such a great team. I thought and he got the message. I'm going to escape and make sure that I get what he wants… Natsu's head on his wall._

 ** _A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay of this chapter. I've been extremely busy to update this in August due to AP classes. I'll update as much as I can. Enjoy! :)_**


End file.
